


Genuflection

by Riathel



Series: 200 Word Challenges (Based on Prompts, Kinks, or Whimsy) [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Canon-Typical Violence, Flirting As Flirting, It's Not Going To Suck Itself, Kneeling, M/M, Violence as Flirting, murder as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riathel/pseuds/Riathel
Summary: Prompt: "Kneel." The Sixth Doctor stumbles across the Master's latest scheme. He offers anything in order to save the planet from certain devastation. But he isn't happy with what the Master wants.
Relationships: Sixth Doctor/The Master (Ainley), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: 200 Word Challenges (Based on Prompts, Kinks, or Whimsy) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609660
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Genuflection

“Kneel.”

The Doctor, jarring colours, all flap and fury, gapes at him. Their audience has grown to quite a size for such a provincial township. “This is _preposterous_ ,” he manages, the plosives popping from him with resonant indignation.

From his throne, the Master smiles, indulgent, slung wide over the legs. “I won't tell you again,” he replies. “Scuff the knees of those ridiculous trousers, or…”

“Or _what_?” the Doctor snaps. “‘He who wishes to be obeyed must know how to command.’”*

“Erudite, charming,” he says lazily, “but inaccurate. I've never shrunk from command; nor been idle in my threats.”

He bounces from the throne, drawing and firing his TCE in the same movement. As if genuinely surprised, the Doctor cringes. He doesn't look at the space where a man had stood a moment previously, and would still but for his petty, prideful squabbling.

It is exhilarating to watch blood darken the Doctor's face. His skin grows sallow and tight from disapprobation, from _fear_ \- defiant even still.

But he crumbles in the end; he always does. His coat sags into the dirt, and he kneels.

“Now,” the Master croons. “Show me how pleased you are to see me, my _dear_ Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> * 'He who wishes to be obeyed must know how to command,' is a slight paraphrase of Niccolo Machiavelli from _Discourses on Livy - Third Book: Chapter 22, 1513_. [Full text can be found here.](https://www.marxists.org/reference/archive/machiavelli/works/discourses/ch03.htm#s22)


End file.
